The volume of information used by people is constantly increasing. By 2019, global consumer IP traffic is expected to reach 138,410 petabytes per month at a 24 percent compound annual growth rate. This information can include different documents, articles, reference information and so on. In order to store these types of information, different data storage mechanisms are used, including relational and non-relational databases. Along with the need to store huge volumes of data comes the necessity of protecting this data from unauthorized access.
The problem of information security is especially important for organizations working with classified information. For example, the defense industry requires augmented security measures to ensure that classified information used with respect to systems produced for government customers cannot be accessed by unauthorized persons. For a data storage solution a relational database system is usually provided, whereby for each information security level (“confidential”, “secret” and top “secret”) a separate database is provided. Thereby, the matter of access to data by a person consists of access to one of a plurality of databases by a given person. Meanwhile database access control is provided by means of the present database management systems (DBMS).
However, the previously mentioned approach concerning database access control has several drawbacks. A plurality of databases used to store different security level information can often store duplicated data (copies of the same data, stored in different databases). Generally storing excess data is unprofitable; it is one drawback of the previously mentioned approach.